


Misinterpretation by Adeliade

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another adorable 150 deep-throat challenge. Qui-Gon</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpretation by Adeliade

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Misinterpretation  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
  
**Misinterpretation**

by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan (falconkenobi@aol.com) 

Author webpage: http://members.dencity.com/firststep  
Category: Q/O  
Summary: another adorable 150 deep-throat challenge. Qui-Gon faces language barrier problems  
Archive: sure thing  
Thanks to: you for reading this. Master Yo-Gurt for issuing the challenge with me :) 

"Qui-Gon deep throated his padawan as they walked along the mountain trail." Obi-Wan frowned and re-read the line. "Master, are you sure you've translated the report correctly?" 

Qui-Gon looked up from his reading. "Yes Padawan, why?" 

"There are some parts that don't seem to read right when I'm reading over it." 

"Which parts would those be?" 

"Well... you've said this line translates to: Qui-Gon deep throated his padawan... and I really don¹t remember that happening." He looked over at his Master who was turning a shade of crimson. 

"Oh." Qui-Gon stammered. "No... Perhaps my grip on the Yhleck dialect that Master Wu'Kpe uses is not as good as I thought. May I see the text Obi-Wan?" 

Obi-Wan handed the padd over leaning in to whisper in Qui-Gon's ear. 

"If you truly wish to 'deep-throat' me, I wouldn't be adverse to trying it." 


End file.
